


Transformation

by orphan_account



Series: PruCan Pecans 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, prucanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day for of PruCan week 2017Prompt: Transformation/MistakesIn this piece Mathiue is a trans male struggling with body dismorphia and despretly trying to raise funds for surgery. Little does he know his boyfriend and friends have a surprise.





	Transformation

For as long as Mathieu could remember, she had been a he. No matter what biology said. As a kid he had hated dresses, bows, and frills alike. 

It was late and he had long since abandoned his binder to stand in front of the mirror. He stared disapprovingly as the lumps of fat on his chest the should not be there. Not in his eyes anyway. 

Sighing he slipped on a t-shirt and lay down. His mind began to wander to back when he came out to his parents. His mother had been furious when he'd come out. His father had sobbed at the fact that he no longer had a daughter to dote upon. His brother, Alfred, had been supportive silently from the side lines. 

Realizing that he wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon, Mathieu rolled out of bed and reached under the bed to pull out a shoe box. Inside was $6,713 dollars out of the $50,600 he needed to get top surgery. Only $43,887 left to go. 

Sighing he climbed back into bed and fell asleep. The next morning Mathieu woke up to the insistent buzzing of his phone. It was his boyfriend, Gilbert. Furrowing his brow he read the incoming messages.

'Hey'  
'Birdie'  
'Meet us at mien house' 

Getting up he put on a clean binder and a shirt he walked out of his house and the short jog to the Beilshmidt house. Once he arrived he knocked on the door which opened to reveal none other that Feliciano. 

"Ve! Mattie, your here! Come! Quickly! We have a surprise!" Taking his hand Feli lead him to the lounge where he saw Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred, Ivan, Arthur, Français, Roderich, Elizeveta, Yao, Heracles, Kiku, Lovino, and of course, Feliciano. 

"Birdie! Finally! We were starting to wonder you'd ever come! Sit down, we have a present." 

Sitting down, Gilbert put his arm around Mattie. 

"As jour awesome and supportive friends, we have managed to raise enough money that when put with your savings, you can get jour surgery." 

At this point Mathieu was in tears.

"I-I just- I , thank you s-so much." He cried. Suddenly he was enveloped in a group hug. "We just want to you to be happy, bro." Alfred said, which only made him cry harder. 

"We'll help you set up the appointment." Roderich said.

"But, mom and dad..." he sniffed looking to his brother. 

"Willing to sign the papers." Alfred responded. 

"But how?" Mathieu was amazed. 

"I talked some sense into them, and they agreed in the end they wanted to see you happy." 

"So, Birdie, jou are ready to begin jour transformation, ja?" 

"Oui!" He said, smiling for the first time in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: ich-bin-virwirrt.tumblr.com


End file.
